1. Technical Field
Embodiments of the present disclosure relate to management technology, and more particularly to an electronic device and method for managing bus services.
2. Description of Related Art
Bus services are important public services. However, there is no effective method for managing requirements of passengers and carrying capacities of buses. For example, a bus driver has to stop at each bus stop on a specific bus route, and wait for passengers to get on the bus. If no passenger needs to get on the bus, the waiting time of the bus is wasted. Furthermore, a bus stop generally shows multiple bus routes for the passengers. The passengers have to determine one or more bus routes their needed, by looking at every shown bus route one by one. Accordingly, it is not convenient for the passengers to raise any query about the bus routes. Thus, an electronic device and method for managing bus services is desired.